Forbidden Memories
by Emmeliex3
Summary: As a human, Demetri fell in love with Anya. She loved him as well but her family goes bankrupt, making her have to be married off to someone well off. What happens when Demetri finds Anya again but this time she isn't human, he is a vampire, like him. R
1. Chapter 1

1. Human

Anya lay awake tucked in beside Demetri. "Anya?" his voice a whisper. She didn't answer because she knew what he would ask. "Anya, talk to me. Please."

"Go back to sleep, Demetri. We'll talk about it in the morning," she insisted.

"Why the morning, why not now?" Anya's eyes welled up with tears.

"Please, Demetri. Don't do this. Not now."

"Why are you marrying that son of a bitch?" Demetri snapped at her. She got out of bed, her body covered by only the robe she had. She closed it, trying to cover her body.

"I don't love him," she said softly.

"Then why?"

"I must for my family."

"For your family? What have they done for you, Anya? Nothing. You owe them nothing."

"I owe them everything, Demetri. You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand very well." His voice was hard, cynical.

"I love them, Demetri."

"Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you, Demetri."

"Then marry me, Anya. We can run away together." She shook her head.

"That's crazy, Demetri. I can't leave them hungry."

"I love you, you love me. Why does it have to be so difficult?" Anya doesn't answer but moves to the mirror. He got out of bed and pulled on his pants. She didn't ask where he was going but he left her there.

Every night, Anya would prepare for what would happen. She would see it coming but there was nothing she could do about it. He raped her. Every night. Beat her if she wasn't cooperating. She finds time to get away, to weep. What has happened to her life, she thought. She remembered Demetri, the way he would hold her. Kiss her. Her husband came back, his voice harsh.

"Take your clothes off." She didn't move. He smacked her across the face.

"Now," he hissed. Her fingers shook as she let the robe fall down her shoulders. And he fucked her. There was no love in his eyes or his touches. After he was finished with her, he left her there her body swollen. That night, however there was a strange man by the bed before she fell asleep.

"Anya," his voice immediately made her sit up.

"Would you like a new life, Anya? Away from your husband?"

"Who are you?" she shivered.

"That is none of your concern. All you need to know is your family won't go hungry and you'll be away from your husband."

"What do I have to do?" she whispered.

"It is simple, Anya." He moved closer to her, his lips brushing against her neck.

"Don't make a sound, Anya. This will hurt, just for a moment." Before she could answer his fangs bit into her neck. She clenched her teeth, trying not to scream. After a moment her neck felt numb and the pain disappeared. He pulled away and bit into his wrist. Putting his wrist to her lips she suckled on it. The man made a groan as she sucked the blood out of him. Reluctantly, she pulled away.

"Run, little Anya. Go," he murmured to her. She quickly got out of the bed and ran but immediately ran into her husband.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Go back to bed," he scowled. She ignored him and he grabbed her shoulder. Hissing, Anya jumped on top of him and bit into his neck. Draining him of blood, she was surprised she still wasn't satisfied. But at that moment she was horrified at what she has done. Would her family truly be okay?

"Anya, little Anya." The man shook his head. Somehow, she was afraid he was angry with her. But then he smiled a pleasant smile.

"Go, my Anya. I shall come back to find you," he promised.

"I'll get rid of this mess," she nodded once and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Change

Demetri hunted because he felt like he needed to. Heidi fished but he needed the fresh air. He saw the nude woman near the ocean, on her knees. Her raven hair fell like a waterfall down her back. Her pale skin shimmered in the sunlight. She smelled of jasmine and blossoms he thought, breathing in her scent. She smelled like… Anya but it couldn't be her. It couldn't be.

Anya turned her head and looked at Demetri, her eyes crimson red. Her mouth opened but she closed it again. Instead, she jumped in. He followed after her. She kicked when he caught up to her. Finally giving up, it seemed she went back up to the surface.

"What do you want, Demetri?" she spat.

"Anya, what has happened to you?" Her eyes welled up with bloody tears. Demetri put his hand to her cheek.

"Don't cry, Anya."

"I'm not crying," she spat away his hand. He pulled her into his arms, holding onto her tightly. She didn't want him to let her go. She finally calmed down and they swam back to land.

"I killed him, Demetri."

"Killed who, Anya?"

"My husband, I killed him when I changed." He didn't answer but touched her arm. She leaned against him.

"Anya, I want to take you to Volterra," he said quietly.

"Why? Are they going to kill me?"

"No, Anya. My family won't hurt you." He sounded certain but he wasn't positively sure, was he? She stared at him.

"Anya, I won't let them hurt you."

"I don't want to go," she whispered. "They'll use me just like he did," her head was down between her knees.

"Anya, what did he do to you?" he touched her back.

"…He raped me, Demetri. Over and over again for his amusement." Demetri clenched his fist.

"I'm glad you killed him, Anya. The bastard deserved it and much more. I would've tortured him, making him beg me to stop." And she knew he would too.

"Don't take me to them, Demetri. Please," she whispered. He held onto her wrist, seeing the fear in her eyes. He let go of her, immediately regretting it.

"Anya, I love you." She didn't answer.

""You still love me?" she murmured.

"Of course I still love you, Anya. I was foolish and ignorant for not understanding why you had to leave me. I just…I couldn't bear it." She hugged him then, her naked body pressing against his.

"Anya," his voice husky against her ear. She shivered and planted a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back with force, hungrily. Her hands were in his hair. He lay her against the grass and just kissed her from her lips to her neck all the way down to her stomach. He hovered there, unsure if she was all right with what he was going to do next. She didn't move so he pulled away from her. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Demetri."

"Do you trust me, Anya?" She blinked once; it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Then come with me, Anya. Come to Volterra with me."

"Demetri…"

"Please, Anya. They'll love you." Reluctantly, she nodded once. He smiled and in one smooth movement stood up, picking her up in his arms. She laughed for the first time in centuries.

They were almost there; she stood behind Demetri in fear. He squeezed her hand once, her golden hair covering her face. The doors opened and he guided her to the throne room. There were three chairs and she knew who they were. Everyone knew who they were in the vampire world. Marcus, Aro, and Caius. Aro stood up and walked down the steps to greet them.

"Ah, Demetri. You've brought a friend home," he looked at Anya.

"Master, this is Anya."

"Hello, Anya." Aro greeted her.

"Aro," she nodded her head once. He put out his hand to her. She looked at Demetri once and put her hand in Aro's.

"Interesting talent you have, Anya," he chuckled. Anya is silent.

"Would you try it out for me?" he asked. She stood still, unmoving.

"On Demetri, perhaps." She looks panicked.

"He can withstand it, I'm sure."


End file.
